Many companies and other entities (generally companies) are re-evaluating how they make crucial business decisions. In order to make the best possible business decisions, companies desire to have the best possible information available. However, the availability and volume of data may pose a great barrier to these companies. For example, a company may need a third party's proprietary data that may not be publicly available. In another case, the amount of data available may be so large that it is difficult for the company to determine which data is even relevant to their business decisions. Furthermore, the company may not have the expertise to properly analyze the data. Moreover, the company may not know how to use the data to positively impact their business decisions.